Maelstrom
by WingedCloudsofStrife
Summary: Fem!Naruto and four others have gone to a time where there is still a chance to change the future. Now ten years before the time they left can they make the correct choices and save what will be lost or can nothing be done? Will the bonds they make be enough to over come the approaching storms or will they crumble?
1. Chapter 1

Dirty red streaked blonde hair flew around the young scared woman's face who bright blue eyes wide as she looked over the battle field in front of her. She was shaking slightly as she stood; she had blood dripping from a gash on her side which was colouring her shirt an even more bloodied red. She didn't seem to notice as tears fell down her cheeks leaving streaks through the dirt which was caked on her face. She wrapped her arms around herself as she began to shake in a failed attempt to comfort herself.

"Dammit," she muttered through her bloodied lips. "Why what happened?" She turned her attention to the sky. She closed her eyes, "is there really no way to end this cycle of hatred that we humans have. Are just doomed to repeat this endless cycle?"

**This isn't like you Naruto. You aren't like the ten year old who wanted her name carved onto the memorial stone.**

Naruto's mouth twisted into a smirk but she was still shivering. _Like me? I was naive back then; I didn't understand what it meant. What it truly meant to have a person's name on that memorial stone. I didn't understand what I was saying; I didn't understand what it truly meant to be a Shinobi._ Naruto opened her eyes and stared at the dark cloud's above her. _I can see why Itachi did what he did; why he wanted to avoid this._ She closed her eyes as the heavens opened up; starting softly but rapidly becoming a downpour. She just stood there in the downpour and waited for it to end.

Ten minutes later the rain stopped and she grimaced and resisted the urge to gag at the smell of blood mixing with the wet dirt.

**Naruto.**

Dull blue eyes opened, _Kurama? What is it?_ Formally bright blue eyes looked over and her breath hitched every time she caught sight of one her friends.

**How are you?**

Naruto chuckled but it was a dry and broken one. _That's kind of a silly thing to ask don't you think? _

**True but it was worth asking anyway.**

Naruto just stood still as she shook slightly trying to control her haywire emotions. She gave a shuttering breath. _Kurama?_

**Yes?**

Naruto closed her eyes. _Is this what always happens? We humans always say that we have peace but then something happens and that peace is gone? Are we just stuck in an endless cycle of violence?_

Kurama was silent and Naruto was once again seemingly alone on the battlefield. She turned and was making her way away from the scene when Kurama spoke up.

**No I don't think that humans are in an endless cycle of violence. As long as there are still those who still desire peace and are willing to work for it then one day we will have peace eventually. You humans are stubborn like that.**

Naruto gave a small humourless laugh. _Was the great Kyuubi complementing humans? Careful otherwise you'll make me think you actually like humans._

**Hmph, the only humans I have ever liked are you and the Rikkudou Sennin. **

**Don't I feel special.**

**You should and be grateful I like you otherwise I'd eat you.**

_You really haven't changed have you? _Naruto stopped in her walking._ Neh Kurama why exactly do you like me? I mean how am I different to my mother or Mito? Or even Hashirama and Madara? I mean mother and Mito both had you sealed inside the same as me and Hashirama and Madara both at one stage had control over you and used your power. I do the same as both parties. I keep you sealed away and use your power for my own so why? What makes me different?_

Inside her Kurama laid with his head rested on his paws and he closed his red eyes.

That man Madara Uchiha's image in his head. "_Nine-Tails, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalesced energy… energy that once was a single, ultimate form! An unstable force, lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the __Uchiha__! The tailed beasts are but slaves to those with blessed eyes. __**Obey!**_"[

Hashirama's image flashed through his head. "_Nine-Tails, your power is too great. I cannot let you roam free any longer!_"

Mito's came after. _"If you use your power, only hatred will come from it. Stay tranquil deep inside me._"

Kushina stood defiant in front of him. "_Neither of us have any sort of luck, do we? You keep the world at bay… but I keep __**you**__ at bay."_

Naruto had a sincere smile on her face as she stood on Kurama's nose without fear and claimed with honesty. "_You know Kyuubi; one day I want to do something about that hatred you've been holding inside so far." _

Kurama gave a smirk and thought to himself; you really have no idea of just how different you truly are to them do you? Kyuubi stretched out before answering. **Just believe in me Naruto. You are different and the only human other than the Rikkudou Sennin that I will willingly work with.**

Naruto sighed and just rubbed her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to both keep warm and to get rid of the blood and grime coating her arms. _That's not much of an answer you know that right?_

There was no response and Naruto walked in silence. She couldn't help ideally noting that not even the scavengers went near the battlefield. It seems that they too knew of that tragedy which had occurred. She only tore her eyes from the ground in front of her when she came to a lake. She looked around.

Even here there were signs of battle. Naruto shuddered as she removed the bloodied shirt she had been wearing. She looked at it; it was completely shredded and caked in dried or drying blood. There was nothing about her that had not been soaked in blood. She grimaced as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll. She looked at it; it had some blood on it but the seal was clean and there didn't appear to be any damage to it so she hoped it would work. She placed it on the ground.

She ran her ringer along the seal; she didn't need to bite her finger or anything she had enough blood on her anyway and opened the scroll. Out of it popped a small amount of kunai and shuriken as well as ninja wire. There was also a battle fan and two connect sickles and chains. However there was also a bag which had a change of clothes inside of it. Naruto pulled the bag from the rest of the stuff in the scroll and put it near the lake.

She took the rest of her clothes off; hissing as her clothes rubbed against a large gash in her sighed. Placing one foot in she grimaced. It was like ice but she had no other choice if she wanted to clean herself. She steeled her resolve and made her way completely into the water. She dived under and then came up with a yelp.

"Cold, cold, cold," she muttered to herself as she tried to stop her shivering. She began to scrub roughly at her arms and legs after that she moved on. She took special care on cleaning her now always visible seal; it was still tender. Gradually she removed all the dirt from her body and she was now scrubbing roughly at her hair. She took a deep breathe and dived under and scrubbed. Then she surfaced for air. She grabbed her hair randomly and squeezed to see if any dirty water came out. When there was none she left the lake. Ignoring her bloodied clothes she put on the replacement clothes.

She had on a black shirt with its shoulders mostly detached leaving her shoulders bare. On her waist were a pair of crisscrossing belts the top being brown and the under one being orange. Her weapons pouch was brown. Her pants were a dark grey which ended slightly below her shin. She had on her black shinobi sandals. The sleeves of the shirt stopped just short of her wrist and markings could just be seen on her wrists before her gloves covered the rest.

She began to put away her weaponry but left the battle fan and sickles and chains out. She attached the sickles and chains to her waist and then strapped the fan to her back. She then put the scroll back in her pouch. She looked at her bloodied cloths and made a small Katon to burn them. Satisfied and clean she left and headed to meet the other survivors. She made sure to keep her mind off the battle scene in order to prevent a mild panic attack.

* * *

Black eyes watched Naruto as she entered the clearing. Sasuke was leaning against the tree. Unlike Naruto whose injuries were fully healed he had on several bandages. One around his chest and neck and one on each arm. He was wearing his normal outfit but he had two swords strapped to his waist instead of just one.

Sakura was talking to Iruka a few meters away. Both had on bandages. Naruto let her eyes sweep around in an attempt to see Kakashi. She couldn't.

"Where's Kakashi?"

Sakura turned to face her slightly, "he still hasn't come back from looking for survivors."Her green eyes looked over Naruto, "you changed. Did you get into a fight or something."

Naruto fidgeted and nodded, "yeah I caught the end of the fight. No one else survived; I was too late to help them." Naruto answered in response to the unasked question.

A somber mood settled over the four; each silently paying their respects towards those who had died. Naruto was barely resisting the urge to shake as she thought over what she had seen. The way they had died.

Naruto looked up when she felt someone embrace her. It was Sasuke. Her shaking increased and she curled up against him. He just held and eventually the dam broke.

"Why?" Naruto sobbed. "Why damn it?"

Sasuke just held the girl he thought of as a sister as she sobbed and broke down. Finally allowing herself to mourn the way she was unable to during the last few years. All her pent up sadness just came rushing out.

Kakashi silently entered the small clearing and looked with sad eyes at the pair of teenagers. Of all the people affected by that man's actions; they had it worst. Kakashi's eyes; both his normal and his sharingan closed.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He opened his eyes and saw Sakura in front of him. She had blood splatters on her face and a nearly completely healed bruise on her right cheek. Her clothes were nearly in ribbons. She was looking at him with concern.

"Are you injured?"

Kakashi blinked and then shook his head. Sakura nodded and walked towards Sasuke and Naruto were she was pulled into the hug. Iruka walked over to Kakashi.

"What happened?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and chuckled. "Can't hide anything from you can I?" Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at the three teens who were now staring at him; black, blue and green eyes all three pairs of them were trained in on him. He looked back at his lover Iruka. "We tried and won but I was the only survivor. The others succumbed to their injuries despite my efforts in keeping them alive."

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke slightly and closed her eyes; entering her mindscape.

* * *

Blue eyes opened in the darkness. "Kurama?" She called out waiting for an answer.

For a few moments nothing. Then she heard footsteps behind her and she turned. Before her stood a six foot three man with blood red hair and slitted eyes. He had the same facial markings she did and he was wearing a skin tight shirt with a Yukata of which the top half was lying in a heap around his waist and the bottom coming to rest at his ankles. He had on Tabi and black socks over the top.

He stopped a metre from her and just looked at her. "Naruto."

Naruto's eyes moved from him for a few seconds and then came to rest back on him. "Kurama, you once said that the Rikkudou Sennin knew I was to be born and that I would bring about a great change." She gestured around her, "is all this destruction what I the change I would bring is or is there something more."

His glowing red eyes looked at the young woman in front of him. He had watched her grow; overcome her obstacles. He had thought he had seen everything in regards to humans and had began to lose hope in the Rikkudou Sennins words. That a human would come who they could trust in and who would help them. He gave a faint smirk. "No this isn't the change you are to bring. This was meant to happen though."

Naruto was about to speak when Kurama held up his hand, "yes it may seem cruel but this world was already too far gone by the time you had the ability to do anything about it. However the Rikkudou Sennin knew that you would give anything to change this and so he devised a counter measure."

Naruto tilted her head to the side, "countermeasure?"

Kurama nodded, "yes a seal. A seal to bring the five back through time." He looked at her. She was looking at him like he was crazy. He gave her a small smile. "I know that this sounds crazy but as you know Jinchuuriki are capable of crazy things. So what do you say Naruto? Are you willing to give it a shot?"

Naruto hesitate then nodded. "But what will happen? To this world I mean?"

"Time will continue to move forward. All evidence of Shinobi will eventually be erased and they will exist only in legends. Eventually all who died will be reborn and live normal lives; with no memory of who they were."

Naruto looked down, her friends they would live again but, "however if we do this we won't be reborn alongside them will we?"

Kurama shook his head, "no, it will be as though you never existed. You will not be reborn alongside them."

"What about chakra what will happen to the knowledge about that?"

Kurama ran a clawed hand through his blood red hair. "That is something I cannot answer; because I don't know."

Naruto looked at Kurama.

"However this will only happen if we take this chance and create a world which runs parallel to this world. Now answer Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; will you and your allies take this chance to change the fate of those you love and forever depart this world and go to the past and create a world running parallel to our own."

Naruto opened her eyes and looked at the group around her. "If we had the chance to change all this would you? Shinobi will fall into myth and then be forgotten however one day those we love will be reborn. They will have no memory of us or this world of ours; we won't have counterparts reborn alongside them. In spite of this do you still wish to change the past?"

All four thought about it. Sakura spoke up, "Yes."

Kakashi nodded. Iruka agreed, Naruto turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Let's do it; if we stay here there is no telling what might happen but at least we have an idea on what will happen should we seize this chance. Alright I agree to this." Naruto smiled and once more delved into her mindscape.

She smiled at Kurama, "we accept."

* * *

The glowing moon shone overhead. However it failed to completely penetrate the dense forest and only a few limited patches were illuminated; the rest were nearly swallowed in their shadows. This did both the cloak wearing Sasuke who was walking through a nearly forgotten trail. He soon made he way into a clearing where Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto were gathered.

Iruka and Kakashi were talking and Sakura was looking over their scrolls to ensure they had everything they needed. They had all sealed their weaponry into scrolls to be retrieved when they arrived.

They gave no visible reaction to his arrival but Sasuke knew that they had notice him arrive. He swiftly and silently walked over to the three; walking past Naruto as he did so. He glanced at her. She was looking over the seal to make sure everything was correct; they couldn't afford for a mistake to be made.

Sasuke stood silently with Kakashi, Sakura and Iruka who like him were watching Naruto work. Kakashi broke the silence.

"You know I never imagined the day would come when I'd have to trust in a Biju's word."

The other three made noises of agreement. It was foolish to trust a Biju but they trusted Naruto and Naruto trusted the Kyuubi.

Finally Naruto stood. She ran a hand through her short hair and gave a small sigh and a little nod to herself. She turned to face her friends and she walked towards them. "Alright everything is set are we ready to do this or not?"

"Hn."

"Yes," Iruka answered for the other two. They couldn't back down when they had already come this far.

Naruto blew an errant stand of hair out of her eyes. "Alright the seal is keyed into our blood so all we need to do is stand in the centre and it'll activate." The five got into position. The seal began to glow; the glow spread from where they were standing and spread throughout.

Once all was glowing Naruto began to feel a distinct sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Her veins suddenly started burning like liquid fire. It felt as though the world around her was spinning without end. Then suddenly it began to slow. Naruto stumbled slightly and opened her eyes to see the Third Hokage looking at the five with shock, then suspicion which quickly turned to alarm.

Blearily Naruto looked at her companions and noted that all of them had wounds which were in crisscrossing patterns all over their arms and torso's. She blinked and then looked at her self. She was the same. She felt her world go dark but she had a single question. Shouldn't Kyuubi be healing her? Or maybe he couldn't because of the way these injuries came about.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto shifted slightly and frowned when she felt something soft underneath her. _What?_ Naruto slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a room of some sort; it had white walls and smelt of disinfectants. Naruto sighed when she realized where she was. She was in the hospital. Great.

She tried to move her hand but found she couldn't she looked and saw that she had been handcuffed to the bed. She glared at them; it was annoying but it was understandable. She and her friends were unknowns and they had every right to be cautious especially how they had arrived.Wait! Her friends where were they?

She sat up which was difficult because her hands were handcuffed and looked around but she failed to see any other beds in her room. She frowned; they had either all been split up or they had purposefully separated her from her friends. Her blue eyes flickered to the door when she heard a commotion outside of it.

She frowned she couldn't really hear anything which was strange because her hearing was as a good as if not better than an Inuzuka's. Unless; Naruto sighed, figures they'd put up a Jutsu which muffled sounds. She watched as the door opened and two figures stepped in.

It was the Third Hokage and Ibiki. The Third looked surprised that she was awake while Ibiki's eyes just narrowed at her and watched what little movement she did make.

They came to a stop a few feet from the side of her bed. Naruto blinked at them and waited for them to make the first move.

The Third Hokage cleared his throat. "Who are your companions and you?"

Naruto inclined her head she gave a small smile, "I'm sure you've taken blood tests so why are you asking me who I am?"

The Third frowned, "because those test results are impossible."

Naruto shrugged, "impossible but true."

Ibiki was silent as he observed the young woman in front of him. Her eyes were an impossible shade of blue he was sure he had seen somewhere before and her hair it was a bright blonde with blood red streaks. Her skin was lightly tanned and her hair cut messily. All in all she had a very androgynous appearance however he had to admit he was curious as to what the markings on her arms meant.

The Third looked at the girl in front of him who was staring at him with those same blue eyes. "Just tell us who you are and then we'll go from there."

Naruto looked at him and then turned so she was looking out the window. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Ibiki spoke for the first time. "That's impossible. The Uzumaki brat is 6 and you're at least 15 you can't be the brat."

Naruto looked at the Head of Interrogation and Torture. So she was six in this time ehh? Well at least she knew what time period she was in then. So there was two years until the Uchiha massacre. "It's not impossible at least not if you're a time traveller."

Both men just stared at the girl. The Third spoke, "time travel is impossible."

Naruto shook her head, "no not impossible just very, very difficult to accomplish."

The Third looked at the girl. She had no signs of lying and the blood tests did say she was Naruto Uzumaki. The Third gave a small unheard sigh. This certainly wasn't what he had been expecting when he went into his office this morning.

Ibiki turned to look at the Third. "I suggest we have someone look through her head to confirm her identity as we did with the others."

Naruto's eyebrow rose. She spoke catching both males attentions. "I wouldn't advise that."

Ibiki smirked at the girl, "why got something to hide?"

Naruto shook her head and gave them a wicked grin. "No just an overgrown fox with a pension for destroying things. He hates intruders and even though he can't attack he'll figure someway to hurt whoever goes inside my head."

This made the two men pause. They hadn't considered the Kyuubi. Ibiki stepped forward and yanked Naruto's shirt up revealing the seal on her stomach.

The Third nodded, she was Naruto. He looked at the young woman currently handcuffed to the bed. "Alright you are Naruto Uzumaki. Do you wish to become a Shinobi of Konoha?"

Naruto gave him a closed eyed grin. "Become one? I've been a Shinobi of Konoha the entire time I've been talking to you. But yes I'll become a Shinobi of this Konoha. I'm guessing the others are doing the same?" The Hokage nodded at the girl.

"What rank were you?"

Naruto looked at him, "honestly? A genin but that didn't matter."

The Third looked at the girl, "a genin? At your age?"

Naruto shrugged, "advancing in rank wasn't important." _Fighting, surviving and trying to win the war was a much higher priority for all of us._

The Third frowned and then nodded, "very well you and the other two your age will be made Genin and be assigned an instructor. Kakashi will be a jounin and Iruka a chunin. Is that acceptable?" He looked at the red headed blonde who nodded her accent.

Naruto watched as the pair left and then laid back down on the hospital bed. She closed her eyes and dived into her mindscape.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see the open spaces of her mind. It was a near perfect repleca of the Konoha she was in except for the extra face on the Hokage mountain and a few new buildings.

Kurama!

She didn't wait long once she called out. She turned and faced the man walking up behind her. It was Kurama in his human form.

He stopped in front of the girl and gave her a foxy grin. **So you finally came to visit.**

Naruto nodded then frowned. _Why didn't I heal from those injuries?_

Kurama ran a clawed hand through his blood red hair and shrugged. **Because you had to connect yourself somehow to this time and absorb I guess you could say the you of this world.**

Naruto tilted her head. So _those injuries came from absorbing my younger self?_

Kurama nodded,** yes you and those humans you came with will find you have absorbed everything your young self was.**

_Absorbed? Haven't they just disappeared?_

Kurama shook his head. He raised a clawed hand and pointed it at Naruto's heart. **All the memories they have, the memories you forgot as you got older has been reabsorbed by them. Their experience's and their chakra.** He smirked at the tick mark which had appeared on Naruto's face when he said chakra.

_Great, just bloody great. More charka to deal with lovely._ She looked at Kurama through her bangs. _So I guess my chakra control is again shot?_

Kurama smirked at her. **Pretty much**. He laughed as the girl in front of him cursed. **If it makes you feel any better the others are in the same position you are in. Anyway its not actually that your chakra control is shot more like until you learn how to tone it down all five of you will be using over powered attacks.**

Naruto paled slightly at that. Kakashi's Chidori and Sasuke's chidori were bad enough normally powered. Sakura's super strength; yikes. Iruka she had never really seen him fight but she knew he was brillant at Kenjutsu and mixing his Chakra with a blade. Her own attacks. She looked at the smirking Kitsune. Once she had finished feeling her own chakra. _Something is missing though._

Kurama blinked and then nodded at her to continue.

She frowned, _I can't feel the Nature chakra anymore._

Kurama shrugged,** I figured as much.** Naruto looked at him curious as to what he meant. **See when you accepted my chakra completely you lost the ability to use something. And evidently that something was you sage mode.**

Naruto looked at what would be the ground. She'd lost the only thing she had left of the pervy sage except for the rasengan.

She gave a small jump when she felt Kurama place his clawed on her cheek. She looked at him. **Naruto I dislike humans you know that and frankly don't think that much of that man but I do know that the rasengan and the sage mode weren't the only things that perverted sage left you.** She looked at him confused. He chuckled. His hand moved from her face and rested instead over her heart. **The same as Nagato and that blasted Yondaime he left you with his will and dream. He believed the same as those two that you would change the fate of everything.**

He pulled away from Naruto and left the girl pondering on what he said. He paused and then looked at her, **Naruto remember in this time he and everyone else you loved and lost are still alive. Even though they aren't the exactly the same people you knew that is who they can become again. Even if they don't the ones you love never really leave you do they?** He disappeared.

Naruto just looked at where Kurama had disappeared.

She closed her eyes and remembered.

Nagato a man she thought she had hated because of all the suffering he had brought and who had still smiled at her and entrusted his dreams to her._You are an odd kid… You remind me of myself when I was young… I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in… nor believe in myself… but you chose a different path. In you I can see another future. I… will believe in you…Dying like trash… never ending hatred… pain that never heals… that is war… Naruto… this… is what you must face… The book… and you… It's like… someone… set this all up… Or… maybe… this… is… the hand of the real God… My role is over now… Naruto… you… can really—Naruto… I'll be returning to where our master is, so I can see your story… If you ask me… You're the third part that concludes the series… The first part was Jiraiya… He was flawless… But… The second part was me, an almost complete failure… I couldn't even get our master to acknowledge me… Ending the series is the third part… The final work will settle it all! Become such a masterpiece that that failure will be like it was cancelled altogether… Naruto!_"

Jiraiya the perverted old man that he was; the last time they had seen each other. _Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it … but I don't know what … but I believe… that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!_

Her father; the man who had given everything for his village and his family. The man who had entrusted the future to her. She saw him the way she had in her mindscape. Him standing in front of her with his hand rested on her head as she stared at him with shook. _You will find the answer… I believe in you._

She allowed a small smile to cross her face. _No they don't do they? I won't let them down. They entrusted these things to me even if they don't remember and I don't go back on my word._

* * *

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. What do we do first of all? Is it too late to help save Yahiko? Or has Nagato already joined up with Tobi? Naruto frowned and rubbed her forehead only to pause when she was able to do so. Her eyes flickered to her wrists. The cuffs had been removed. She allowed a small smile to creep across her face. She also noted someone had bandaged her arms up and she assumed that it had been one of her friends. Good she was already uncomfortable knowing the Third and Ibiki were aware of the markings on her arms. She wanted as few people as possible to know.

She turned to face the door when someone entered, it was Sasuke but he had people with him. It was Itachi and anther Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at her, "finally awake dobe?"

Naruto shrugged, "yes teme," both Uchiha's schooled their features but she saw the momentary shook on both. "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke shrugged, "good. Woke up the day before yesterday. We've been here a week and you're the last to wake up."

Naruto frowned at hearing she'd been out for a week, "I can think of a few reasons as to why that would be but it's not terribly important. How are the others?"

"Fine."

Naruto's eyes flickered to Sasuke's two guests. He looked at them, "ahh this is Itachi as you are well aware and this is Shisui Uchiha." He pointed to each of the pair in turn.

Naruto inclined her head. "Naruto Uzumaki a pleasure."

Itachi gave a small bow, "pleasure Uzumaki."

Shisui as he was identified asbeing called nodded, "nice to meet you Uzumaki."

Naruto turned her attention back to Sasuke. "is there a reason for this visit?"

Sasuke nodded and held up a bag, "yes you've been discharged and I brought you some clothes." He tossed the bag to Naruto who caught it and had gotten out of the bed. She was in hospital issue clothing.

"Thanks Sasuke." She looked around the room and then walked into the attached bathroom. Leaving the three males alone.

She pulled the clothes out, they were similar to the clothes she had worn when she came here. The gloves went to between her shoulders and her elbows cover both the markings and the bandages instead of stopping at the wrists. Her pants were no longer three quarter but baggy full length black cargo with an orange strip down the side and she wore black shinobi sandals. Her shirt was black with flame patterns and the sleeves ended just below the start of the gloves. Under the shirt was a fish net shirt. She had a dull orange bag which she tied around the waist. It made what little figure she did have slightly more obvious but not enough so that she was obviously female. With her flat chest which was made flatter by bandage could pass for a pretty boy; given that she was the same height as Sasuke 173cm roughly. She ran a gloved hand through her hair and after folding the hospital issued clothes she left the room.

Sasuke looked at her and she saw the two Uchiha get contemplative looks on their faces.

She paused when she was next to Sasuke.

"Uzumaki are you male or female?"

Naruto looked at Shisui, "female." She had no problem with admitting her gender to those who ask.

Itachi frowned, "but everyone refers to you as a boy, doesn't that bother you?"

Naruto shook her head, "no. I don't care what gender people call me." She looked at Sasuke. "We'll need to stop off at a weapons store. I need to stock up."

Sasuke nodded and with that the group of four left the hospital but not before returning the issued clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuguku frowned slightly as he looked at the gathered clan members in front of him. He had called a clan meeting when they had been informed of his youngest son's time traveling incident. His wife Mikoto was seated to his left but slightly behind him as was customary. It was nighttime and relatively late at that.

It was one of the clan elders who spoke first; after Fuguku had nodded at him to give him his permission to speak of course. "Everyone here I assume is aware of what has happened?" It wasn't a question. It had been made known to the clan that the clan head's youngest son had traveled through time. The elder's gaze swept to Fuguku. "Who else came through time with him? The Hokage mentioned that Sasuke was one of five."

Fuguku unfolded his arms from where he had crossed them and opened his eyes looking at the assembled group in front of him. "To the best of our knowledge the people Sasuke came through time with are Iruka Umino, Kakashi Hatake," there were some murmurs of discontent at that. "A Sakura Haruno and one Naruto Uzumaki." He heard his wife shift slightly behind him. He was aware of the friendship she had with Kushina Uzumaki and knew that Naruto Uzumaki might very well be her child.

"The container?"

"Why would a child of the head of the Uchiha clan be friends with the container?"

Fuguku sat there quietly while he waited for his eldest and Shisui to come and tell him what he had seen of Sasuke's relationship with the other time travelers. He looked up when he heard the door open. Standing there was his son and Shisui. The pair bowed and they entered. They stopped in front of Fuguku and sat down.

"Well?" Fuguku questioned.

Itachi pursed his lips and Shisui began, "Well Sasuke seems to feel friendship towards Hatake, Umino, Haruno and Uzumaki as well. When we went to the hospital to get Uzumaki, Sasuke ingadged in friendly teasing with her."

Fuguku nodded and then paused. "Her?" That can't be right; as far as he was aware the Uzumaki brat was male.

Itachi spoke up, "yes female. Although she has a rather androgynous look to her, she is female. The medical records prove that."

Fuguku frowned at hearing that. Although slightly shocking it wasn't of much importance. "Judging from what you saw; how would you describe their relationship."

Shisui and Itachi both frowned. It was Itachi who spoke. "Its difficult to describe. Sometimes it seems that they hate each other, others that they love each other and are friends."

That seemed strange almost as thought he pair of them considered each other siblings. Fuguku was about to speak when one of the Uchiha who hadn't come to the meeting; they had to have some still working at the station after all.

"Fuguku. Your son and that Uzumaki have been arrested."

Fuguku stood, "what?! Why?" What could the pair of them possibly done?

"You know the Kumo representative? Well aparently they attacked him."

Fuguku resisted the urge to curse. Why had they done that?

* * *

Naruto sighed as she leaned against the wall of her cell. She closed her eyes and thought of the events that had lead to this. She and Sasuke had been heading back home when she had heard the muffled sounds of crying. They sounded like a child and a young child at that. So she had lead Sasuke over to where the sounds that she had heard where coming from. They arrived in time to see someone who had a sack on their shoulder leave the nearby area surrounding the Hyuuga compound. She'd forgotten that Kumo had attempted to kidnap Hinata at some point.

Naruto turned her head sharply when she heard someone stop in front of her cell. It was a masked Anbu member. "The Hokage has ordered you to appear before him."

Naruto followed the Anbu member into the interrogation room. She sat in the seat and looked at the group in front of her. There was the Hokage, the Uchiha head, the Hyuuga head and the treaty team from Kumo. The Hokage was frowning at her, Fuguku staring at her, Hiashi looking at her contemplatively and the treaty team from Kumo looking neutral. However she could feel the hatred they felt towards her in waves. That confirmed what she had already known.

Kumo hadn't come to sign a treaty no instead they had come to kidnap children with a Kekkai Genkai.

"Naruto Uzumaki please explain what happened last night." The Hokage stared at her.

Naruto sat up slightly straighter, "after I had been released from Hospital, Sasuke, Shisui, Itachi and I went to buy more supplies. After that we split up, as it was very late Shisui and Itachi headed back to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke and I were headed back home when I heard the sounds of crying; and a small child's cries at that. As it was so late there was no reason for a small child like that to be awake least of all crying. Had it been daytime I might have assumed that the child had gotten hurt while playing but as it was nighttime I decided to inform Sasuke, Sasuke and I headed over to where I heard the cries coming from; we discovered the cries were coming from near the Hyuuga compound. Upon arrival we saw a shadowed figure with a sack over their shoulder which was wriggling and it was from the sack that I believed that the cries were coming from. We called out for them to stop but when they noticed us the man; this was confirmed by the small curse the man had let out tried to make a retreat. This confirmed the thought I'd had upon seeing the wriggling sack. That this was an attempted kidnapping of one of the children of the village. So Sasuke and I stopped the man. Upon opening the sack it was discovered to be the eldest daughter of Lord Hiashi Hyuuga; Lady Hinata Hyuuga. We then left the child in the care of her father and brought the culprit responsible to the Anbu black ops."

The Hokage looked at the young woman in front of them.

The team from Kumo looked at the young woman in front of them with hidden loathing. Naruto didn't doubt she was the only one who could sense this. Even though they managed to hide it from the experienced shinobi in front of her; they couldn't hide it from Kurama and by extension her.

"Lord Hiashi is there anything you wish to add?"

Hiashi's eyes flickered to the old man next to him and then back to the girl in front of him. She was staring at the group with calm blue eyes.

"Yes, I would like to know why Uzumaki didn't feel the need to kill the kidnapper whom had abducted the Hyuuga heiress."

"Well."

Naruto looked at Hiashi, she knew he was a prideful man and that he considered it an insult that not only had two outsiders stopped the abduction of his eldest daughter and heir but that they had let him live instead of striking him down as he felt the man deserved.

Naruto took a breath, "my Lord Hiashi Hyuuga the reason neither Sasuke nor I struck him down was thus. He was already caught and the child that had been abducted rescued; also had either of us struck him down we never would have had the opportunity to discover who he worked for. We didn't know how important he was and we had no desire to spark an international incident. This was good fortune on our part. Had we struck him down and it was discovered after who he really was; that he was the main representative sent by Kumo to sign the treaty we could have very easily broken the newly signed treaty or possibly worse."

"Worse?"

Naruto bowed as much as the seat allowed, "yes Kumo could have asked for anything in return had the man been killed. They could have demanded payment in retribution for the man that had been killed." Ahh good the Kumo team were nervous now; she resisted the urge to smirk. That was their plan. She ideally noted that they were extremely good at hiding what they were feeling and that they must have had practice hiding what they were feeling from Yugito and Killer Bee. There wasn't really any other explanation on how they were able to hide their emotions from the other Shinobi in the room.

Fuguku spoke up and earned a small glare from Hiashi which he ignored, "retribution how?"

Naruto's eyes flickered to Fuguku's for a second, "if it had been Lord Hiashi and he had killed the man; Kumo could have demanded his body or threaten to declare was on the Hidden Leaf and because the third shinobi world war ended barely seven years ago; nobody would have wanted that." She looked at the Kumo group out of the corner of her eye. "However because it was I who ultimately captured him but didn't kill him; Sasuke was helping Lady Hinata. Kumo can do nothing because during the capture the man wasn't even hurt that badly. It was only when he tried to break free that he hurt himself."

The Hokage sighed and the looked to the Kumo group. They looked neutral in expression but he had the feeling they were seething at what Naruto was saying. "Well is there anything you'd like to ask?"

One of the men in the group looked at him and then at Naruto. "Yes, Uzumaki how exactly did you capture the perpetrator? According to the report, the man was bound in golden chains which when the Anbu had him they simply disappeared."

Naruto looked at the man, "its a special chakra I possess."

Fuguku's eyebrow raised, she wasn't talking about the Kyuubi was she? Hiashi had the same thought.

The Hokage's hand clenched.

"Special chakra? How exactly is it special?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage, "if Lord Hokage permits it I'll show you." The Hokage frowned but nodded. Naruto held out one of her hands and the groups eyes looked at it. Naruto took a breath and a golden chain emerged it went to about five meters and was simply suspended in the air. She heard one of the men from Kumo make a strangled noise at seen her do that. All the group could clearly see it was attached to her hand. "It dissolved the moment I handed him over to the Anbu because it was no longer needed to restrain him."

* * *

Naruto rolled her head as she walked from the interrogation room. After demonstrating her special chakra she had been dismissed and now she was waiting outside as they discussed what was to be Sasuke and her fate.

"Naruto." She turned to the side and saw Sasuke. "Well how do you think it went?"

"I don't think we'll be in any serious trouble but you never really know."

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki. It is time for you to hear the consequences for your actions."

The pair entered the room together and stood at attention in the centre.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Last night the pair of you stopped the abduction of Lady Hinata Hyuuga and left the assailant alive. This was a good part of fortune for you. Had you killed the man then we likely would've had to execute the pair of you for this even though you had only killed him to save the young heiress. However because you didn't and the man was unharmed when he was brought to Anbu neither of you will recieve punishment for this."

The Kumo team looked very disgruntled at this and left the room undoubtedly to head back to Kumo to report what happened to the Raikage and she had a feeling to report Naruto's 'special Chakra'.

Neither Fuguku nor Hiashi were in the room.

The Hokage took a breath of his pipe and then exhaled. "Be warned you two, there is little doubt in my mind that as a result you have made yourselves personal enemies to Kumo. The treaty will hold so they can't attack you should you be on a mission together but if you aren't and they come after you its very likely they will try to kill you. You have embarrassed them and what is worse to them is that they cannot ask us to hand you over to them because you did nothing but restrain the kidnapper. Dismissed."

* * *

Hiashi entered the Hyuuga compound and retreated to his room. He sat down and took a shaky breath. Kumo had tried to kidnap his daughter and he knew that had he been the one to go after the man he would have killed him without thinking about the consequences. Therefore allowing Kumo to demand retribution lest they wish for Kumo to dissolve the treaty.

"Papa?"

He looked at the door and saw his eldest child; the one he'd nearly lost forever peering in. "Come Hinata."

Hinata slowly walked over to him and hugged him. As she did so she began shaking slightly.

"Hush, Hinata. Its fine your safe."

The pair just sat there like that for a few minutes. Hinata pulled back slightly, "Papa?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Yes?"

"Can I see the pretty girl again?"

Hiashi frowned. He'd thought she hadn't seen Naruto. He was aware Naruto was female. "Can you describe her?"

Hinata blushed lightly but complied. "She had pale skin, with raven hair and eyes. Her hair was slightly spiked in the back.

Hiashi blinked and then resisted the urge to snicker. "Hinata that was a boy."

Hinata flushed, "that was a boy?"

Hiashi nodded and Hinata just leaned against her father blushing at having mistaken the boy for a pretty girl.

* * *

Mikoto looked at her husband, "well?"

Fuguku sighed as he sat down. "They both got off without punishment. They were lucky. Had they killed the man instead of merely restraining him then there would have been trouble. As it is now Kumo can do nothing, that little stunt of theirs could have broken the treaty had it been resolved any other way."

Mikoto nodded "that's good."

Fuguku looked at his wife, "on another note there was something interesting of note. When the man was handed to the Anbu by Sasuke and Uzumaki he was bound by golden chains and yet when he been handed over they dissolved. We had Uzumaki demonstrate how they had kept him bound, the chains were made from her Chakra and were attached to her." She looked at him with a shocked expression.

"That's just like Kushina." Mikoto murmured but Fuguku heard.

Neither noticed Itachi outside the room listening in. Chains made from Uzumaki's Chakra; he'd never heard of a person's Chakra being used that way before and this Kushina his mother mention who was she?

* * *

Here's chapter three! I've messed around slightly with the time line. Here's a list of ages.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: 15

Kakashi: 30

Iruka: 26

Itachi: 16

Shisui:17

Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Ino: 6

Neji, Lee, Tenten: 8


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat in the stood in the ramen stand snickering at the disgruntled boy to her right; Sakura was seated on his other side. Sasuke seemed to have a very violent twitch prominant on his eye brow.

"Naruto shut up."

"Aww come on Sasuke come on you have to admit it was funny."

Sasuke gave a small snarl at the girl sitting on his right who was grinning like a cat which caught the canary or rather fox with pranks. His matured Sharingan swirled in his eyes in what was meant to be a threatening manner but Naruto didn't care.

"It was not that funny."

Sakura spoke up bringing Sasuke's attention to her and Naruto to stop grinning only for her to blink at her. "I thought it was cute."

Sasuke gave a look of despair; if she hadn't been around Sasuke she wouldn't have noticed. "Not you to." Sasuke muttered under his breath. He glared down at the bowl of ramen which had been placed in front of him.

* * *

_Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had been wandering around Konoha; familiarizing themselves with the streets. They had been instructed to meet their instructor at one thirty at training ground seven. As such the trio had decided that they would stop for lunch on the way. Kakashi and Iruka had declined their invitation to join them; Kakashi needed to reintroduce himself to the other Jonin and Iruka had gone to the Academy to introduce himself to the students._

_So the teenage time travelers were now wandering around Konoha reminding themselves of what Konoha had once looked like.  
_

_The trio were about to go for lunch when a small voice rang out.  
_

_"Wait." The trio as one turned and looked behind them.  
_

_They saw a small dark blue haired child with pale lavender eyes running up to them. Naruto and Sasuke recognized her immediately however it took Sakura a moment but she realized who she was.  
_

_The girl stopped in front of the group of teens. She gave a low bow and then straightened and blushed. She fidgeted. "I-I just wanted-d to say thank y-you for saving me."  
_

_Sasuke and Naruto blinked. Naruto crouched so she was roughly eye level with the young girl. "Your welcome." Sasuke nodded when Naruto and Hinata looked at him. He gained a confused looked when Hinata blushed.  
_

_Please don't tell me she'll be a fan girl. That was so creepy.  
_

_"Umm I-I wanted to say sorry for mis-mistaking you for a girl."  
_

_Sasuke blinked at the girl shocked; wait what did she say. He heard a snicker and glanced at Naruto. He glared at her and then at Sakura when he heard her giggled.  
_

_Sasuke swallowed and then looked at the red child in front on him who was shifting from foot to foot and staring at the ground. "That's fine."  
_

_Hinata peaked up at him and then gave a small jump when a small hand landed on her shoulder. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at the new comer. All three blinked it was a young Neji.  
_

_"Lady Hinata, fathers worried about you,come." Neji bowed at the three teens that Hinata had run to. He didn't see what was so special about them.  
_

_Naruto stood with a considering look on her face and just before the pair were out of earshot called out, "it was a pleasure making your acquaintance Hinata." Naruto looked at the boy beside her and allowed a grin to creep across her face, "so where to now miss Sasuke?"  
_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto, "fuck you."  
_

_Naruto grinned and tilted her head to the side, "no thanks."  
_

_Sasuke walked away and the two girls followed._

* * *

Naruto sighed as she leaned against the railing of the bridge. Sasuke, Sakura and her had arrived ten minutes ago. However they had been twenty minutes early and therefore had another ten minutes to wait if their instructor showed up on time.

She didn't know what she would do if this instructor was like Kakashi. Probably Rasengan his or her ass. Sasuke would likely Chidori him and Sakura probably punch him. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

She felt the breeze against her cheek and as it moved her hair gently.

She was called back to reality when she felt a small spike in chakra signalling what she assumed was their instructor arriving. Her bright blue eyes opened and she looked over at where her two friends were standing. She hopped off the railing and walked towards them.

She saw the man's eyes look over the group and then he frowned. _Where? I know I've seen him somewhere before but where?_ Was Naruto's thought as she looked at him. She was horrible with faces and names for that matter.

"Alright why don't you start by saying stuff about yourself? I'm Furoku Uchiha." He looked to be about thirty years old give or take a few years. He had the typical Uchiha features but like Itachi his hair was held back in a ponytail.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, 15 nearly 16."

"Sakura Haruno, 16."

"Naruto Uzumaki and I'm 15."

"Okay," Furoku nodded. "You're all nearly the same age. First I want to see how well you do one on one okay? So I had some people come with me to test you." He motioned behind him and 2 figures dropped to the ground.

It was Itachi Uchiha and another Uchiha. Sakura didn't recognize him. Naruto realised that he was the Uchiha that had been with Itachi that time at the hospital.

The pair walked towards the group and introduced themselves.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"Shisui Uchiha." The unknown Uchiha said.

Sasuke didn't bother introducing himself. Sakura spoke first, "I'm Sakura Haruno, its a pleasure to make your acquntaince's."

Naruto inclined her head slightly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, as you are aware."

"Alright, I'll spare with Haruno, Itachi you with your brother and Shisui your with Uzumaki." All of the gathered teens nodded. "Alright we'll be doing the spar's one at a time. So Haruno you and I are up."

Sakura nodded and walked past Sasuke and Naruto. She walked out to meet Furoku while the other four teens moved to a safer distance. Naruto reclaimed her spot on the bridge leaning against the pillar. Sasuke was standing and leaning against the same pillar her back was against. Itachi and Shisui were on the opposide side and were both leaning against the railing. All four pairs of eyes trained on the duo who were preparing to start fighting.

Sakura took a deep breath to calm her slightly agitated heart and she moved into position. She waited for the Uchiha in front of her to attack. She jumped narrowly avoiding the barrage of kunai.

Her eyes trained on the Shinobi in front of her. She landed lightly and made a back flip to avoid the punch that was sent at her. When she landed on her feet from the back flip her eyes darted around the field.

_Not to the left nor the right. Not behind or above therefore the only possible place is below._ She jumped to the side when Furoku burst from the ground. She swung back and managed a hit to the back which should have sent the man flying into the trees. Instead he switched with a tree log.

"Nearly but not quite good enough to catch me." Her instructors voice rang out.

Sakura twitched. She knew she could beat him but the trio were determined not to let their real skills show.

Sasuke wasn't allowed to use Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan and she wasn't allowed to use her super strength. Naruto couldn't use her normal attacks. It was by unanimous vote that none of them use their summoning. So that left her with her medical skills.

She clenched her fist. Alright now she would begin her counter attack. Her instructor threw a punch at her. Using her left arms she deflected it but not before using her right to smack it away. She threw a round house kick catching their instructor in the gut. Knocking him back.

She darted after him. She elbowed him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground clutching his chest. Ideally she noted that Itachi and Shisui were standing up.

"Hah," Furoku tried breathing deeply but winced as he stood. "I didn't realize that you were a medical ninja. That elbow to the chest must have been you using you medical Ninjutsu to do more damage than normal with an attack like that to my ribs. Correct?"

Sakura nodded. She had hoped he wouldn't notice her doing that but she knew that she was just being foolish. She had used her Ninjutsu to damage his ribs but not enough so that they had snapped.

"Well you need to be at least high Chunin if not low Jounin to be able to use you medical Ninjutsu the way you just did." Furoku waved her off. "Alright Itachi you and Sasuke are up."

Sasuke looked at his older brother; he hadn't seen him since he was thirteen when he had killed him and then discovered the horrible truth.

Sasuke moved into a stance and Itachi did the same. Sasuke flew forwards and aimed a kick at Itachi's head which he dodged and Itachi threw a Kunai which Sasuke caught and then tossed back at Itachi.

Itachi knocked the Kunai away but frowned when he felt the electricity running through it. His eyes flickered towards his brother. "You have lightning natured chakra."

Sasuke nodded and made hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu." Itachi countered with the same attack. But then disappeared.

Sasuke tensed when he felt a Kunai against his throat. "Looks like I win little brother." Sasuke looked behind him with a smirk and vanished with a pop.

A shadow clone. Itachi stood still and then seemingly for no reason jumped back.

A barrage of kunai landed where he had been standing.

"Fire style: fireball Jutsu."

Itachi counted with his own fireball. The pair of brothers continued for a further five minutes. Each time one seemed to gain a lead the other caught up. They seemed evenly matched.

Furoku called out, "enough Sasuke and Itachi. Shisui and Naruto your up next."

Naruto hopped of the railing she was sitting on and walked onto the field and faced the Uchiha.

Naruto slipped into a Taijutsu stance. Her blue eyes trained in on the man in front of her. Shisui rapidly began making hand signs.

_That's!_

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A sudden ball of flames raced towards her and she jumped to the left. She skidded slightly and stopped. She vanished from sight.

"What?!" Shisui muttered. A sudden kick to the back sent him flying. He finally stopped and turned to look at Naruto. "Interesting." _I didn't think anyone else was that fast._

Naruto made no comment and started to run towards him. She began making hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." The water below and around the bridge began moving into the shape of a giant dragon. It rushed towards Shisui. He dodged it.

"Fire Style: Pheonix Flame Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Shark Bombs!"

The attacks collided and steam formed rapidly. Naruto jumped to the side to dodge the barrage of Kunai. From there on the pair were locked in a battle of Taijutsu. Each trying to gain the upper hand when it came to speed. But neither could. They were evenly matched. Eventually the match came to an end when both the ninja had a Kunai at the others throat.

"That's enough," Furoku's voice rang out. The pair each put away their own Kunai and turned to the approaching group. "Shisui report."

Naruto looked over her shoulder at the Uchiha behind her, "she's fast. Really Fast and her Taijutsu is strong. Her Ninjutsu is good but I didn't get to test her on Genjutsu. She never gave me an opening to. I'd say she's probably mid to high Jounin." He didn't take his eyes off Naruto.

Furoku considered this then nodded, "you're right. I think all of them are of Jounin standard. Itachi what did you think?"

Itachi looked at Furoku from where he had been giving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all a considering look. "I'd agree with that. Each of them seems to be skilled in their own areas."

"All right tomorrow we'll meet up for our first mission. Oh and Naruto you should get those wounds treated. You as well Shisui." With that said Furoku nodded.

Sakura turned to Shisui and said, "I'll treated your wounds." Shisui nodded. Sakura's hands began glowing and the cuts from the Kunai Naruto had thrown began closing. Sakura allowed a small smile to nearly form but stopped. Finishing she was about to walk away when Shisui spoke.

"Shouldn't you treat Naruto's injuries?"

"She doesn't need to." Indeed when Itachi and Shisui turned their attention to Naruto all her injuries had disappeared. Naruto was about to start following Sasuke and Sakura when she paused. She turned towards Shisui and reached around him.

Shisui made a small noise when she pulled something from his back. Pulling it in front of her she showed Shisui that it had been a Sennbon that she had taken out. Shisui's eyes narrowed. He had had a sennbon in him and neither him nor Itachi had realised? He realised that was why Sakura had nearly smiled.

"I'll be taking this back." Naruto said and she turned and followed her team mates.


End file.
